Augustus Victor
Category:People Summary Admiral of the Fleet Augustus Victor is the Commander of the Preliator Imperial Navy, as well as member of Parliament for the HIMS Decimator Rise to Prominence During Augustus' compulsory 50 years service he rose to the rank of Commander, in charge of a Patrol Ship. Not considered remarkable for a man of good family and talents. However after working in the Muneris and operating a trading company Augustus realised that piracy was a growing problem and re-enlisted. Over a period of 5 years Augustus' Patrol Ship caught and destroyed more pirates than any other vessel in the Imperial Fleet. Rewarded with a promotion to Captain and command of a Battlecarrier Augustus demonstrated an impressive grasp of fleet tactics and strategy and his ship was always among the top rated ships during exercises, despite increasing odds against success put in place by the Admiralty. Upon being made Commodore Augustus led a daring raid of a pirate base in the neighbouring Haptic Gate system. Continued excellence led to Augustus' meteoric rise through the flag ranks, making full Admiral at a much younger age than his peers. Augustus repeatedly pushed for more aggressive attacks on pirate and smuggler bases, which were blocked by the Galactic Senate repeatedly. This frustration would eventually boil over as Emperor Titus I grew increasingly impatient. Upon the retrial of Vespasian Flavius Augustus was made Admiral of the Fleet and immediately assured the Emperor that no effort by the Senate's military would be able to make the slightest impact to the Imperial Navy. Many attribute this confidence (in contrast to Vespasian's more reasoned reservations) to the Emperor's determination to leave the Senate. As Admiral of the Fleet During the Empire's war with the Senate Augustus Victor was put in charge of the defence of Mu Arae. At first the Senate's fleets were simply destroyed as the exited the Gate (during the Battles of Numeris I, II, III, IV, V, VI & VII) however the Senate showed no signs of stopping. A plan was formulated to allow the Senate fleet to enter the Mu Arae system. As the Senate fleet came through the gate the Imperial Navy's Battlecarriers of the Grand Fleet feigned retreat to the moon of Tectum. Fearing the fixed defences of Tectum the Senate fleet advanced on the HIMS Urbanus, capital of the Empire. As they engaged the Urbanus the Imperial Navy's flagship HIMS Decimator and the other City Ships converged to surround the Senate fleet. Unable to damage the massive ships and far outgunned the Senate fleet fled with massive losses to the moon of Depromo, only to be pounced upon by the Grand Fleet and utterly destroyed. Only one crewman of the Senate fleet survived who was dispatched back to the Senate to inform them of their complete defeat. Following the announcement that the Empire was permitted to leave the Senate Augustus Pious was given the highest honours of the Empire, including that of Emperor's Champion. In recognition of his victory his last name was changed to Victor. Since then the Navy has aggressively pushed out pirates and the like out of the neighbouring Haptic Gate, Milos, Utrank and Ligaris systems. Category:People